


theseus and pirithous (or maybe not)

by wattpadrefugee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Absolutely no shipping - Freeform, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Inspired by Achilles Come Down (Gang of Youths), Platonic Soulmates Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Song: Achilles Come Down (Gang of Youths), Suicidal TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicide Attempt, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has a Bad Time, but i love it, if you ship them i'll piss on you, just me?, okay, they just are, this trope is overdone, who else has stayed up all night talking their friends out of an attempt?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wattpadrefugee/pseuds/wattpadrefugee
Summary: "tommy," he tried again, because what else was there to do? "tommy, come down."or, i write dsmp fanfiction for my english work and publish it, because why not?(i was thinking about the "what am i without you?" "yourself" line in a... different context, let's say.)((the lowercase is intentional.))
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 165





	theseus and pirithous (or maybe not)

**Author's Note:**

> if either cc is uncomfortable with this type of fic, or this particular fic, please let me know and i'll take this down immediately.

if tommy was theseus, then tubbo was pirithous. while tommy was surely destined to die a hero, tubbo was doomed to wait for him to return.

or, at least, that's what tubbo had always thought. he definitely did not expect to be here, in the nether, a vast ocean of lava bubbling and sizzling below and tommy wobbling further towards the edge with every step he made.

"tommy?" he said, his voice the smallest it had ever been. there was no reply.

"tommy," he tried again, because what else was there to do? "tommy, come down."

and just like that, the dam broke, and tommy sobbed, his eyes welling with more genuine emotion than he'd likely shown in months, a pang of something oddly like guilt striking tubbo's heart. he sobbed until he was empty and shaking and until it was clearer than ever that he was a husk of who he once was, but tubbo made no move to get closer. the wind picked up, and tommy tilted, teetering over the edge. tubbo looked at his best friend, his partner in crime, his right-hand man, and all he could see was a child. _this is no hero,_ he realised, _this is not a hero's death._

"you're scaring us," tubbo admitted, the confession weighing down like lead on his tongue, "and all of us - i - some of us love you, tommy!" but he was lying through his teeth, and they both knew it. tubbo had watched tommy, watched him sever every tie he had, watched everyone turn their backs on him in turn, and did _nothing._

and then tubbo did the same, only to turn back too late.

_"what am i without you?" tommy had said, in_ _desperation, as tubbo glanced back at him and dream for what he thought ~~(hoped)~~ would be the last time._

"tommy, where you go i'm going!" tubbo yelled, as desperate as tommy must have felt in that moment, all those months ago. he wondered vaguely if tommy's chest had felt this tight, too.

"jump, and i'm jumping! there's... there's no me without you, tommy." now it was tubbo's turn to cry and tommy looked through him seeing but not _seeing._

_"yourself?" tubbo had said coldly, but the rise in his voice, the small droplet of regret already half-formed, made it sound like the question it secretly was._

tommy wasn't theseus. he was icarus. and, like icarus, he was falling.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i did submit this for my english work today. my teacher texted home to say how good it was. how. how do i tell him it's minecraft rolelay fanfiction.


End file.
